


A Sweet Surprise from Team Lads Action News

by Thereal_FakeAHcrew (orphan_account)



Category: Achievement Hunter, Roosterteeth - Fandom
Genre: Non-binary Reader - Freeform, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:53:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1740341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Thereal_FakeAHcrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having to work on you're birthday? That sucks, even more so when no one else knows its you're birthday. Accept for a certain lad running around bumping into everything along the way, coming to bring you a present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sweet Surprise from Team Lads Action News

You loved to listen to the Achievement Hunters fuck around while doing their work so when 'Team Lads Action News' became a thing you were over joyed. They would run all over the work place yelling and bumping into things, laughing the entire time. At times you would even take off your headphones, stopping you from editing whatever video you were working on, just so you could listen to them. It's not like anyone else did work when they were filming and running around either, they're the biggest distraction you could ever hope for. 

You were working away editing a video, when all of a sudden you heard "TEAM LADS ACTION NEWS," yelled from the other side of the building by Michael, earning some groans from some of the people in your part of the office. You attempted to edit the video, without audio, listening to the crashes and bangs approaching you. "Can we go see (Y/N)?" You could barely make out Gavin ask excitedly. You stopped for a second, and there was silence, probably Ray replying, being quieter than the others. "Well it's their birthday.." You could almost hear Gavin blush, surely getting closer. The others agreed just as they opened the door.

As they made their way over to you, you forced yourself not to chime in on them yelling something stupid like "Hardcore parkour," while they jumped around. Soon they were right behind you, "Hey (Y/N)." Michael said expecting you to turn around towards the camera. If you were going to do something funny you were going to have to do it now... "Jones, Narvaez, Free. I've been expecting--" you said as you spun around in your chair, interrupted by your own laughter. This was goddamn stupid.  
"Expecting what? The news?" Ray beams. The Lads had already stared fucking around with stuff on your desk, but you just ignored them. "What do you guys want?" 

Everyone's (small) thought process was cut off by Gavin knocking a cup of coloured pencils off your desk. "Gavin!" The Britt doesn't reply to your exclaim, he only starts to look in his bag for something. This is when you realize Gavin isn't behind the camera, but Michael is. You shoot the others a confused look, and they shrugged. Apparently they had no idea what was going on either and this plan was only from Gavin. You turn back to look at him to realize he's placed a paper box with a bow on it, the kind you'd put a small pastry in, in place of the cup. "Happy birthday!" He squawks. 

You smile at him, greatly accepting the gift by taking the bow off the box and placing it on your head. "Thanks Gavin," you didn't really expect anyone to remember, considering how new you were in the office, but the man you had a crush on since you fist knew about the company remembered?  
"Aren't you going to open it?" He asks you. You do so quickly, revealing a chocolate cupcake.  
"Thank you so much." You smile really big. 

"We should make this the thumbnail," Ray exclaims. "You guys just need to pose for a second."  
Gavin kneels down so your two heads can be the focus of the shot, and you move the present bow off your forehead and onto his. "Now you don't nearly look stupid enough for a thumbnail," Gavin smiles quickly getting an idea. With his finger he picks up a bit of icing off the cupcake and plops it on your nose. "Perfect."  
"This is so dumb," you laugh.  
"Michoo, hold the camera still," Gavin started to complain.  
"I know how to hold a goddamn camera Gavin," the red head yelled as he started shaking the camera furiously. "Look I'm Gavin Free and I don't know how to hold a stupid camera! OOOOO!" 

You laugh, "Don't you guys have news to get to?"  
Ray and Michael nod and start running towards the door. Gavin stands up, watching the other lads leave him behind then turns to you. "Hey... So um since it's your birthday... I was wondering if you wanted to go get birthday bevs with me after work?" Did he just ask you on a date?  
"I don't drink," you can feel the man beside you grow disappointed. You hear yelling from the other side of the room, probably the guys realizing that they left one of their team behind, but you ignore them. "But dinner sounds fantastic." Gavin's grin grows from ear to ear, yours quickly matching.  
"See you at 5," the camera is back in your faces again but you ignore it. 

Gavin goes to leave but not before scooping the icing still on your nose off with his finger and sticks it in his mouth. "You know you could've just taken some off the cupcake," you say, feeling your face get hot.  
"But you look so cute when you blush."  
Almost without thinking you stand up from your chair and kiss him on the cheek. Watching him turn red you note, "So do you."  
The two of you stare at each other for what only feels like a few seconds until Michael brings you back to reality, "Gavin, the news?"  
"Right," he sighs as the camera is forced back into his hands and he joins the other two into running out of the office to disturb more people. 

'Did that really just happen?' You ask yourself as you sit back down at your desk. From just outside the door you hear a very delighted Gavin yell "I asked (Y/N) on a date!" 

Yes, that just happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my dumb fanfic, if you even are reading this part. I know I skip it all the time. I'd be awesome if you left a review or rated or whatever, seeing as this is my first fanfic and I want to improve. 
> 
> Shout out to my brain for coming up with this idea at 1:00 in the morning before my English exam.


End file.
